


How worth are you

by vixxforlife



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Friendship, IM CRAZY, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, i dont even know anymore, not divorced too, seriously what am i writing, taek and yeon cherishing their friendship people, they are not dating, ughh, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxforlife/pseuds/vixxforlife
Summary: Sudden turning point in Hakyeon's life which caused him to reminisce all the happy moments in his life because he might not able to go through it again.This could be his last few days of his whole life. The pain he went through those days were too excruciating to the point he is willing to give in.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Silence. He was confronted by darkness. He tries to move his limbs but he could feel something restraining his movements. With each movement, he could feel the strain at his wrist becoming tighter as it starts to burn his skin. He somehow made out that it is a rope. His lips tight shut with a tape and a cloth tied around his eyes. He was lying on the cold, hard floor.

It seems shiver down his spine just by thinking about his condition. Just a while ago, he remembered finishing his practice and returning home for a good night sleep when he was invited by darkness as he stepped out of the company and now he's lying on the ground helpless. He can't even shout for help and his body started going numb. His body started going still as he fell unconscious all over again in an uncomfortable position.

He was violently woken up by someone pulling him up into a sitting position and pulled roughly as his knees were scraped on asphalt floor to sitting on a chair. They undo rope around his wrist to tie them to the chair arms. He could feel bile rising to his throat.

The cloth around his eyes was pulled off as he was blinded by bright light. He was still feeling dizzy as he held his head down still adjusting to brightness. 

Suddenly a hand pulled at his hair to make him face in front which caused him to grunt. By now he can make out few silhouettes. He could feel his heart beating erratically. The tape on his mouth was pulled by force as it leaves the skin around his mouth red and stinging. His breath came out in gasps. He saw a camera in front of him as the red light blinking showing that it's recording.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, everyone. You have worked hard" he said cheerfully as they finished the practice.

"Go home and take a good rest. We will see again..... tomorrow?" He chuckled as he received annoyed yes as an answer.   
He was excited. It's been quite long since they had a group performance. This is the first VIXX comeback in a while.

"Kids! Remember to be punctual tomorrow. Okay? Ravi-ah sleep early. Don't go to your studio. I don't want to go to your studio to wake you up." He received a tired yes from the said person.

Then he takes his stuff and left when he heard someone calling him which he turned around immediately.

"Where are you going Hakyeon?" Taekwoon asked with a questioning look on his face. 

"Oh! I have something to d discuss with the CEO about the comeback and then I'll go home."   
He received an unsure nod. It's not like he is lying but sometimes he ends up practicing more after everyone went home. But today is exceptional because all he wants to do is sleep as his body feels sore from hours of practicing.

After meeting with the CEO, he decided to go home. Since his house just blocks away and he didn't bring his car, he decided to walk back home. It's already 12 a.m. and the streets are quiet and eerie but still peaceful. He stepped out of the company, thick coat hugging my his this slender body. The air outside is pretty cold as it is early winter.

He tucked in the airpods into his ears and hands in his pocket as he walked away from the company in the direction to his house. He failed to notice a can approaching from behind because of music blaring into his ears. It is not his fault as no one should be around on this time so he wasn't expecting a can as well.

The van came to a stop right beside him startling him. He didn't even get to react as he felt a cloth shoved to his face and strong hands holding him still, suffocating him until he lost his consciousness and pulled him into the can. The darkness consuming him as he didn't feel anything.


	2. Chapter 2

The person behind him bent down and whispered to his ears "Look at the camera darling. Smile and wave the way you always do." 

It sends a shiver down his spine. He really is terrified as tears started threatening to follow down his cheeks.

Things started to clear up as in what situation he's in. He can't do anything but to obey whatever they told him to do as he looked at the camera.   
Then the person behind him moved away leaving him sitting in the middle. He can't see their faces as there's a spotlight pointed at him.  
Then came a deep baritone voice from behind the camera. It wasn't from the person that whispered to him earlier.

"You are on-live Hakyeon-ah. Why don't you greet the viewers?"  
He kept his mouth shut. The voice becomes angry and loud that it resonated in the silent room.

"Greet them. Where's your manner Hakyeon-ssi?"  
He gulped down the tension that builds up in his throat and complies with the instruction.

"A... Ann...yeong...h..haseyo" his voice came out timid, soft and broken. By now he can feel his heart beating against his ribcage.  
His eyes were glistening with unshed tears when the voice started speaking again.

"Hello to the viewers. Most probably the CEO and VIXX members. As you can see we have your beloved leader. I'm sure you have searched for him since he didn't come to practice and not at home. Well, luckily he's here safe with us. Aren't you happy to see him alive and not 'yet' a single scratch on him? And Hakyeon-ssi aren't you happy that your friends and CEO is watching you now?" He laughed maniacally as he said it.

Hakyeon felt his whole world crumbling down. Just yesterday he was preparing for a most anticipated comeback but now he is stuck in the hands of the devil.

" Can you smile a bit Hakyeon-ssi?"  
The deep voice asked him. Rather than request, it's more of instruction. The exhaustion of holding back his tears got to him at last as tears started trickling down his cheeks.

Adrenaline rush through his body causing him to tremble and shake in fear. 

"Please." He whispered softly almost inaudible but the room is too quiet to be able to hear his weak voice. 

"Please? My dear Hakyeon. You shouldn't be the one begging me. It should be your management, friends and family." He gulped and hiccuped as more tears started dropping down his cheeks.

The person behind the camera got up and walked to him. He was tall. Even taller than Hakyeon himself. He was wearing a mask to hide his identity. His eyes dark and almost maniac. He held Hakyeon's face up by his chin to make him look at him.

"Hakyeon-ah. This is just a small test to see how worth your life is. And your small company will let us know how worth are you." He said as he was grinning. Even with a mask, he can see the devil behind it.

The man faced the camera, making Hakyeon look at the camera as well. He traced Hakyeon's face with his filthy hand.

"Let's set a time boundary, shall we? To make this intense and interesting. Since we already kept him half a day, I want to get rid of him faster. So what we say. Tomorrow midnight is the deadline. Save him before the deadline or else you will find him outside the company the next day." He said winking at the camera as if it is something funny.

Hakyeon's eyes widened in fear of what will happen to him after tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone except Hakyeon gathered in the room. Usually, Hakyeon will be the first one to be there. Even if he is not the first but he never been the last to come for practice.

"What's taking him to long?" Hyuk said frowning, looking at the time. They were supposed to start practice at 10 a.m. but it's already 11 a.m.

"Does he has a schedule or something?" Asked Hongbin in which he received a no from Taekwoon.

He tried calling his phone a few time but only to get a busy line tone.

"Let's wait for a while more. If he still didn't come, I'll go and check his house. Okay?" Taekwoon said.

After a while, Taekwoon raises up saying that he's going to check his home. He went down when a postman came in with a package. He didn't care much until he heard Hakyeon's name being uttered by the postman which caused him to halt his steps and go back to reception  
He asked the postman and receptionist, "What is this?"

"Hakyeon-ssi sent a package for CEO Hwang." which caused Taekwoon to frown.

"Why would he send through mail? He could send it personally. Nevermind I'll bring this to CEO Hwang myself." He said as he took the package and went to the CEO's office.

Something keeps bugging him making him uncomfortable. What would Hakyeon send to CEO? Many questions cross his mind as he knocked the for and stepped into the office.

"What is it Taekwoon-ah?" The CEO asked him.

"Hakyeon sent this to you through the mail?" He said questioning himself.

"Through mail?"

Taekwoon just shrugs as he hands the package to CEO.

"What would he send to me especially through the mail?" He asked more to himself.

"Maybe you asked him to buy something?"

CEO just shakes his head as he started opening the box. Taekwoon just started there because of the curiosity.  
It was a tablet.

"Did you ask him for a tab?"

"No! I never asked him anything." CEO denied as he tries to on it.

What shocked them was when the screen lit up, it revealed unconscious Hakyeon tired to a chair in the middle of a room which looked more like an abandoned factory.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So lets set a value for him. Let's see how worth he is shall we." The person said as he looked Hakyeon up and down. 

"I'm sure VIXX themselves would worth hundred millions of won, won't they. You sure got a lot of money because of VIXX, don't you?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"How about... Let's start at a lower price because I don't want to burden you." Laughter can be heard from around the room.  
"500 million won." 

Hakyeon's eyes widened in the mention of the value. Something in his heart told him to just give up and that he with not be saved. He wished that all of this was just a really bad nightmare.

"Well, let's make things simple how all the kidnappers would do. Pay us by tomorrow morning and we will think about regarding letting him go early and safe without any scratches. Delay it and we will make sure you see everything that we will do to him. After all, this is a live broadcast." His laughter thunder in the room companies by his accomplices'.

" Don't worry until then he is pretty much safe. About information where and who to give the money to, we will let you know later. For now, focus on getting the money." 

With that he moved out of the camera frame and left the room, slamming the heavy, metal door which caused loud bang making Hakyeon flinch.  
Soon most of the men left the room leaving only one to keep him in watch. 

Tears escaped his eyes making him hiccup and gasp. He knows that probably his CEO and members are watching him from the camera but he couldn't bring himself to say anything as he was terrified to death. He gives them a pleading look, hoping they will do everything they could to save him.


	4. Chapter 4

"No. This isn't happening. No no no..." Taekwoon started muttering under his breath.

"No. This is just acting. HAKYEON say something. The hell." He said running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"We should call the police. This is serious." CEO Hwang said almost calmly if it's not for his shaky hands try to grip onto his phone, Taekwoon would have thought this was all a prank.

"I'll call the members over." Taekwoon said as he ran out of the office towards their practice room.

He burst into the practice room startling the others. 

"Hyung!!! What are you running for?? You scared us." Jaehwan nagged.

"Guys! This is not the time to play. Something bad happened to Hakyeon." He said gasping for air after running down two floors down.

"W...what happened?" Wonshik asked cautiously 

"He.. he.. we thinking he's kidnapped."

"WHAT!!" 

"Hyung. This is not a joking matter." Hyuk warned.

"No. I'm not. Follow me to CEOs office. I'll show you. Please." 

Taekwoon was almost crying his eyes out not because the others didn't believe him but he's scared of Hakyeon's safety.

How are they going to explain to Hakyeon's parents?

How will they respond?

What if something really bad happens to Hakyeon?  
\-----------------------------------------------  
All five of them rushed to CEOs office. By now most of the staff already gathered there.

The small space filled with managers and some other staffs. They called the police and they are on the way there.

"Hyung! W...what happening?? Don't tell me it is true?" Jaehwan asked.

Taekwoon could do nothing but nod hesitantly. 

The rest could only gasp when they saw Hakyeon's image on the screen.

A murmur can be heard around the room, planning what to do next. 

"What are we going to do?" Wonshik asked almost whispering but it could be heard clearly across the room causing everyone to become silent all at once. The silence was deafening, the air in the room filled with nervousness.

"We... We don't know Wonshik-ah. They asked for a big amount of money as ransom." Taekwoon said.

"IS MONEY THE PROBLEM NOW?? ARE YOU GUYS OUT OF YOUR MIND? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HAK-"

"Stop screaming Wonshik," Taekwoon warned him sternly causing him to shut his mouth in an instant.

"Do you know how much they asked? 500 million won. 500 million. Can you come up with that amount of money in a short time? Do you know what's worse? They..." Taekwoon's word cut short as he was choked up, tears threatening to drip down his cheeks. He gulped down lump forming in his throat and continued.

"They didn't even assure his safety even if we did pay them. This is not the time to argue. Please, I'm begging you. Please..." He just broke down into tears as he fell to his knees. 

The whole room quiet except for Taekwoon's muffled sobs. Other could do nothing but cry in silent. They couldn't even comfort their hyung because they have nothing to tell him. They couldn't tell him everything will be alright because fate is not in their hands. All they could do is pray. Pray to their God that they never prayed before for Hakyeon's safety.


	5. Chapter 5

"What should we do now?" Wonshik asks defeated. It is as if they hit the rock bottom of a deep ocean. There's no way for them to swim back up. Their world crumbled and cannot be built again. 

"We need to get the money they asked. We still have one and a half-day. Maybe we could muster something out of the dust. I... I don't know." Taekwoon said as his shoulder sag. 

They know they shouldn't give up this easily. They know Hakyeon is waiting for them to save him. They know Hakyeon trust them with all his heart.

"We need 500 million in one and a half-day. Maybe we can do it. Let's have some fate kids." The CEO said trying to bring up their hope.

"Yeah! I'll go get some money in the bank immediately while the police can try to find the location" Hyuk said as he gets up and leaves the room.

"Yah! Sanghyuk wait we are coming with you!" Hongbin said as all five of them got up and get ready to leave.

"Your manager will come with you." CEO said as he hands in his credit card to his P.A. "Be safe." 

They nodded and left immediately without wasting any time. Ride to the bank was quiet and awkward as they rode the police car there for their safety. They cannot risk another member getting kidnapped or anything. They still haven't announced to the public as it might cause chaos and panic especially the fans. They already told Hakyeon's parents and they are on their way to Seoul.

For now, Hakyeon is safe as they said they won't lay a single finger until at least tomorrow night but nothing is assured after that. They know the time is ticking so they have to move fast and make sure Hakyeon is safe before they even know. The police department is also working hard on tracking his location even though it is hard as they use advanced technology to hide any trace that could lead them to their lair.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We got about 200 million for now. We will get more tomorrow," said Taekwoon as they walked into the CEO room with their manager carrying a bag load of money.

"How is he doing? Did that scary guy came again or anything?" Hyuk enquired quietly.

"No. Nothing. They only take turn staying with him. The main guy didn't even bother checking on him again." CEO answered.

"Hakyeon hyung?" Wonshik asked worriedly as their CEO didn't even mention him.

"Hakyeon? He... Well, he's scared of course. Everyone in his situation would, don't they? He cried for a while but he's calmer now."

"I hope he won't give up on us," Hongbin said determined to save his hyung no matter what. 

"And we shouldn't break his trust on us." Taekwoon continued.

Just as they were talking, there was a loud noise came from the live stream as the big guy came into the room, still with a mask on to hide his vicious face. Even from the way he walked, they can feel his charisma and confidence emit from him. To be honest, they hate his gut and just want to rip his stupid mask and avenge for Hakyeon. Just not yet but they will surely do it. 


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a while since the main guy left the room, leaving him alone with one of his men so that he won't attempt to escape. He wishes he could but the rope is burning against his skin with every single movement. His body aches from staying in the same position for hours but he couldn't complain. He doesn't even have the energy to cry anymore. His eyes puffy, obstruct his vision.

He doesn't know if he's feeling dizzy or sleepy. He just wants to rest his body and mind but he was awakened by a loud door slamming sound making him flinch. 

The taller guy walked into the room.

"So, what's my little pet doing." He said as he patted Hakyeon cheeks not so softly but not hard enough to leave marks.

"Ooo!! You were crying? You scared?" He bends so that his face and Hakyeon face is close. The evil smirk shows through the mask. Eyes cold and empty, held no emotions, like of a psychopath. 

Hakyeon release the breath he held and held his head down as the former rise and face the camera.

"Hello! It's been a while, isn't it? Well, I needed some rest. So why not have a nap?" His eyes glistened with mischief.

"I hope you are preparing the money. There's not much time left. Tsk! I really want to see your face right now. Too bad. Those expressions would be priceless" 

"Tik tok tik tok! The time is ticking. Hurry up or..." He didn't say anything but turned to look at Hakyeon as if giving a hint on what will happen and just left without saying anything else.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That a**hole!!! How dare he. If he touches Hakyeon again, I'll chop his finger off!!" Taekwoon was furious beyond control watching the mysterious man treating Hakyeon and threatening him. He feels like he could kill him.

"We need to find ways to get the rest of the money." The CEO said rather calmly.

"What if they don't let Hakyeon hyung go even after we paid them? Then what should we do?" Hyuk asked recalling that Taekwoon told them that they didn't assure Hakyeon's safety even after paying the ransom. That made him worried at some point they never had any intuition to let Hakyeon go alive. That question remains unanswered by anyone.

"That's why we are trying to track them, so when things go wrong we have a backup plan. Just in case." The police officer in charge of the case answered. Somewhat confident but that didn't make them feel relieved.


	7. Chapter 7

Time passed and they manage to muster up the rest of the money now waiting for them to tell them what to do next. 

Throughout yesterday, nothing happened after the guy made a visited Hakyeon. His men took turns keeping an eye on him. They gave him a bit of water and nothing else. They let him starve. Hakyeon didn't cry any more after crying once. He's more of exhausted than frightened as he let himself slip into unconsciousness few times but he's okay.

It's already evening and in few more hours, the sun will set but still, they didn't make any move on where to bring the money and who they have to give it to.

Just waiting make them anxious as they just want to save Hakyeon as fast as possible. It feels like an eternity waiting. Hakyeon has once again fallen asleep or unconscious from lack of food.

At last, the heavy metal door opened revealing the mysterious guy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakyeon POV

I must have slept again as a loud sound woke me up from my deep slumber with a flinch.

I barely have any energy to even open my eyes but I still force myself to. The scary guy is back after hours who knows how long. The room is dark so I don't have any way to know what time it is now.

"Did I disturb your sleep, sleeping beauty?"He snickered. His voice is really loud and painful for my still groggy mind.

Know I think about it they never closed my mouth but I couldn't even get any sound out. Why can't I even use it to scream my lungs out for help? What if someone crosses by this place and heard my pleading? But it's no use now. I don't have the energy to do so. Stupid me. Hoping them to save me but didn't make any effort myself.

"Well, uri Hakyeonie do you know what time it is? Well, it already 5 in the evening. It means it's time for action." 

If only my hands are free and I have enough energy I would have punched him.

"Well let's tell our little plan to your friends,o shall we Hakyeonie?"

I just glared at him.

"Fierce!" He said as he turned to the camera once again.

"I hope you have prepared the money. Tonight 11 at Hangang Park. I want Taekwoon to bring the money ALONE" He emphasized 'alone' as a threat.

A small gasp left my mouth unconsciously. Why would he want Taekwoon to bring it? This could be a trap. No! Taekwoon shouldn't do it.

"If I found out some dogs sniffing around that area, remember you are just putting both of them in danger."

I knew it. This is why he's asking Taekwoon to bring it.

"NO!" I don't know where I get the energy and my voice suddenly without even acknowledging I shouted. It came out rough because of the lack of usage but not weak.

That deflect his attention as he turned to look at me, not amused with it. His face twisted in angry, an expression I didn't see since kidnapped and I know I pushed his buttons.

"No?" His voice was softer but venomous.

By now he's already standing right in front of me staring right into my eyes. I tried to keep my facade to look strong but my heart is beating erratically.

Before I know, a hard slap landed on my cheeks. I would have fallen if only not because I was tied to the chair.

My cheeks stinging. I'm sure there will be bruise soon.

"NO??" His voice was louder angrier.

He pulled my hair roughly so I was facing him. The pain on my scalp causes me to whimper in the hope that he would let go of my hair.

"Shut your mouth like a good boy you are." He leaned and whispered into my ears, his deep raspy voice sends a shiver down my spine. His hand still in my hair fisting it furthermore sending more pain. It feels like he will rip my hair off my head. 

He let go of my hair roughly after he had enough of me and with a loud voice,  
"This is what you will get if you try to fight me. Look! If you didn't manage to send the money or my mood change, I'll make him think the pain he felt just now was nothing and I'll make sure all of you watch him suffer. So, follow my instructions. There's no use of you to fight and sh*t. Whether he's safe or not is in my hands and not yours. Let this be an example that I won't hesitate to do anything to him."


	8. Chapter 8

"I hope you have prepared the money. Tonight 11 at Hangang Park. I want Taekwoon to bring the money ALONE" 

Taekwoon's eyes widened in shock. Why would they want him?

"Taekwoon? No, I won't let him." The CEO stood his ground firmly on not wanting to let him go.

"L.. let's just listen to him first," Taekwoon muttered under his breath.

"If I found out some dogs sniffing around that area, remember you are just putting both of them in danger."

"We cannot let him go without any protection. This could be a trap." The police officer talks from his experience of all the kidnap case he had ever investigate.

Everyone looked at Taekwoon with worry as he is the centre of attraction right now. Taekwoon himself was worried but he would do anything to save Hakyeon. Anything even though it puts himself in danger.

Their line of thoughts was disrupted as loud shout heard from the other side of the screen. It was Hakyeon. "NO!"

The guy's demeanour changed as he walked closer to Hakyeon. It makes everyone watching feel a bit anxious as to what he's going to do.

A hard slap echoed in the silent room. Gasps left from the staff's and the member's mouth.  
Taekwoon clenched his teeth as he feels his blood started to boil in anger. He balled his hands to control his anger, feeling his nails digging into his palms. His anger got worse when he pulled Hakyeon's hair.

"How dare he!" He hissed under his breath. If glare could burn things, the screen would have burned under Taekwoon glare.

"This is what you will get if you try to fight me. Look! If you didn't manage to send the money or my mood change, I'll make him think the pain he felt just now was nothing and I'll make sure all of watch him suffer. So, follow my instructions. There's no use of you to fight and sh*t. Whether he's safe or not is in my hands and not yours. Let this be an example that I won't hesitate to do anything to him". And with that, he left as Hakyeon's head hung down as he whimpered softly not wanting to make his friends worried about him.

"I'll do it," Taekwoon said confidently. He must have gotten that confidence from anger.

"I'll do anything to get Hakyeon out of there and make him regret messing with us." His nails dig further into his palms as he felt a course of pain shoot up his arms but he doesn't care. He's determined to get Hakyeon out safe and that's his only target.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had put the money into a bag. They bugged the bag and put it deep inside it so they won't find it. 

Taekwoon wore a bulletproof vest for his own safety. He also had an in-ear so that he can listen to the police officer's instructions. 

Taekwoon gulps the lump forming in his throat. He's nervous and anxious but he would do if it's for Hakyeon. 

"Taekwoon-ssi, you ready?" Ask the officer which he received an immediate nod from the former.

"It's time we should go."

The police team decided to follow him but will keep a safe distance and won't go to the park with him. They'll just be there if anything happens. Taekwoon just needs to deliver the money. What can go wrong?

"Be careful hyung." His members looked at him worriedly. Of course, they are worried about Hakyeon's safety but Taekwoon's safety is also important.

"Don't worry. I'll be safe." Taekwoon said as he smiled slightly.

He left the room with some of the officers to the car he's designated with the money bag.

Others could only pray for both of their brothers' safety as they watch Taekwoon disappear from their sight.

Once he's inside the car, he could feel his hand started shaking. He was confident a while ago but now he feels frightened. What if what they say is true? It's a trap in fact.

"You okay, Taekwoon-ssi?" The officer speaks through his in-ear.

"Y-yes."

"Then, let's go." He said as Taekwoon started his car. He gripped the steering tightly before he started driving towards the park.


	9. Chapter 9

Taekwoon arrived at the park. He's a bit late by minutes but he's already nervous just in case they call off the deal that he drove as fast as he could. Since it's already late there isn't much vehicle on the road so he was able to drive fast even though he broke the road rules.

The park is poorly lit with street lights. It looks dark eerie that it causes goosebumps to run along his arms and neck. The chilly night wind hit him making him shiver lightly because of the coldness.

He waited a few minutes before a black van stopped a few meters away from causing him to step back. The officer asked him to keep them up to date that he immediately report to them the sighting of the van.

Two men wearing mask got of the van. It's definitely not the Mastermind but his followers.

They walked towards him making him take steps backwards to maintain a distance.

"Drop the bag and step back." Said one of them.

He did it just as they told him.

As one of them walked towards the bag to take while the other keep watch just in case there is an ambush.

The former opened the bag and start searching for something as he digs deep into the bag. Taekwoon just gulps in fear hoping they won't find the tracker and mic.

"Found it," said the one searching the bag to someone through his in-ear which he suspects to be the tall guy. He pulled out the tracker from the bag just like Taekwoon hoped not to happen. His eyes widened in terror.

He just looks at Taekwoon but suddenly the other guy behind said, "Take the bag. We are leaving. The cops are here. You fucked up real bad, aren't you?" He said the last sentence as he looked into Taekwoon's eyes.

"N-no. Y-you can't do this. We gave the money as you asked." Taekwoon said stuttering as his glistened in unshed tears.

"Well, you see. You broke the rules. Now it's up to our boss. So goodbye for now." He said as both of them got into the van.

"No." 

Taekwoon ran to the van but he was slow as they drove off leaving him standing there alone like a fool.

"No. No. No." Taekwoon muttered under his breath as he ran his finger through his hair in frustration. He long forgot about his in-ear that he can't hear the instructions anymore. He just falls onto his knees crying as he felt as if he just ruined everything. He felt angry with himself, the guilt eating him.  
\--------------------------------------  
"He's here." The voice came out of the phone.

"Then, go and make sure to check the bag for any tracker." The deep voice said into his phone.  
...  
"Did you get the bag?"  
"Yes."  
"Any bug?"  
"Found it."  
"I knew!! These sly dogs. Get the bag and leave from there."  
"Boss! The cops are here."  
"I told them not to. Well, that's sad." He said with fake remorse and started going to the room where they keep Hakyeon.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Hakyeon POV

It's been a while seen my outburst. I'm sure Taekwoon already at the park with the money. A lot of questions running in my mind. Did Taekwoon reach on time? Did they get the money? Will they let me go?

I guess I'll only get the answers when he comeback. I really wish he won't come back but if he didn't come I'm gonna rot here without any help.

Before I can think of another question, the door slammed open again. This time I knew it was going to happen because I was waiting for him to come. I just want to go home. I can't stand being here. Every second I'm here my heart feels like it's going to explode. I just hope this ends now.

He came in and went straight to the camera and moved it closer to me. Why is he moving it near? In his hand what seems like a phone, a huge one like one from a long time ago.

"02)XXX-4550. That's the company number, isn't it? Let's make a call why don't we." He said as he dialled the number.

I can feel my throat closing up from fear as I try to gulp it down. It started ringing. Before it could ring the second time it was picked up.

"H-hello." It's CEO Hwang's voice.

"Can you see him clearly now." He was standing behind the camera as he talks.

"Y-yes." His voice sounds grim and serious. I never heard him talking like this. He had always been friendly but now there's no trace of warmth in his voice.

"Is Taekwoon back yet?"

"Not yet he's on the way." Another voice answered which I think it could be one of the police officer's.

"Then, why don't we wait until he comes back. And don't bother tracking the call. You know what satellite phone is right?" He said as he laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Taekwoon POV

Ride back to company was devastating. I didn't drive the car as I'm totally not in the condition to. The officers try to comfort me saying that it's not my fault and it's theirs but nothing is comforting right now. I don't know what's going to happen to Hakyeon. They took the money but they did warn them that if the police came to the spot, they are just putting both me and Hakyeon in danger. Well now I'm safe but Hakyeon. What's going to happen to him now? 

I'm angry. Angry with myself. With everyone. If only we didn't think about my safety, Hakyeon would be on his way back safely. Now, we don't even know what's going to happen. What's happening now to him? I'm in so much pain knowing that I'm not there beside him and didn't keep my promise. Hakyeon please be safe.   
\---  
After a long drive, at last, we reached the company. Every step to the room was painful. Did they know what happened? How am I supposed to face them? I failed Hakyeon.

When I entered the room, everyone looked worried. They must have known.

"Taekwoon-ah! You're here." CEO Hwang exclaimed.

"He's here. He's here." He told someone on the phone. 

Who is it?

"Ahhh... Taekwoonie... You are here at last."

A deep voice came through the speaker. I know this voice. It's him. Why? Why did he call? Is this because of... No! 

I noticed that the camera was closer to Hakyeon now. Why?

My heart started beating so fast. It's hard for me to breathe. But I still have to make myself answer

"Y-yes."

"I heard the mission I gave you was a failure." He snickered.

I couldn't bring myself to answer him. I feel like everyone is disappointed with me. They didn't know until now. I can see it on their faces. I just want to crawl and hide in a hole.

"Why are you so quiet? Well! It is your fault. You could have talked some sense into those stupid police officers but no. You are selfish and now look at what you have done. Hakyeon is going to suffer because of your fault. Your mistake." He said as he caresses Hakyeon's tear-streaked face. 

I could see the way Hakyeon stilled against the touch. 

"Please don't do anything to him. It's not his fault." I pleaded even though I know it's just falling on deaf ears.

"But someone got to pay the price and that someone is your precious friend." 

Before I could say anything his hand raise, fisting and aimed right at Hakyeon.

"NO!!" 

His fist landed straight on his face pushing his face to the side because of the impact. A soft yelp left his mouth.

The tall guy looked straight at the camera as if he could see me through the lens

He hangs up the call as he keeps punching him like a punching bag. Blood started dripping out of Hakyeon's mouth and bruises formed on his face. With every single blow, he just yelped but never screamed as if he was expecting it to happen.

This made my blood boil in anger looking at how helpless Hakyeon is. How could he hurt someone defenceless?

I didn't notice someone holding me from launching myself to the screen.

After a while, he stopped punching him. I could see Hakyeon going limp on the chair he was tied to. Blood all over his face and his clothes.

The guy faced the camera with his bloodied fist. Hakyeon's blood all over his clothes.

It feels as if he looked straight into myself. He left without even caring about Hakyeon. I felt my knees go weak as I knelt down hardly but my brain couldn't register the pain on my knees. Yeon is in front of me bleeding. My life long friend. My pain is nothing compared to the pain he's going through. 

Sobs left my mouth unconsciously. My body shook from tremors. I clutched my chest in pain but it never went away. In fact, the pain increase as time goes. Petite image of Hakyeonie on the screen just makes it more painful. I don't know how long was I crying but by now my eyes are swollen and I couldn't see anything. I wish it was me in Hakyeon's place. I rather go through it then watching any of my members hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

Hongbin POV

It was after a while after Taekwoon's outburst. I had my head between my knees the whole time but I still heard Taekwoon's screams and pleas. Suddenly the scream stopped which eventually caused me to look up to the scene where Jaehwan and Ravi holding a crying Taekwoon. He was looking straight at the screen but more of through it than at it. He looked lifeless as the other two seems to be trying to make him calm down. Both Ravi and Jaehwan is equally in tears but neither of them turned to look at the screen.

I wondered why until my head started to clear but I saw a figure covered in blood in the screen. If I didn't know it was Hakyeon hyung I would have thought it was someone else. 

His face kind of swollen and blood dripping from every part of his face. I could feel the bile rise up my throat from the scene in front of me. No wonder Taekwoon hyung looked like he saw a ghost. 

I must have spaced out as suddenly Jaehwan hyung talked to me. I couldn't immediately make out what he was saying at first but later I heard him say clearly, "Stop looking at it Hongbin-ah. Go get Hyukkie he must be at the toilet. Please find him for me."

I felt myself slowly nodding as I got off the floor and walked towards the toilet in an autopilot mode. When I reached the toilet, I could here someone retching which I assume it was Hyuk. No one would be able to handle this amount of stress. I went in to see him in one of the toilet cubicle gagging and heaving on nothing.

"Hyuk-ah" my voice came out soft but it was enough for Hyuk to notice my presence and turn around to face me.

"Hyung!" he cried out as he lunged onto me hugging. His big and heavier body caused me to stumble backwards which result in me in leaning to the sink. My body felt like a lead as I couldn't find the energy to soothe the maknae as he cried onto my shoulder. I couldn't even bring myself to return his hug. I felt numb and lost.

"Hyung...Hakyeon hyung... I'm sorry.. h.. hyung please." Hyuk's muffled cry finally broke my wall as I just hugged him back as my tears rolled down my cheeks. My knees went weak as I slide down to sit with Hyuk still within my embrace as I clutched onto Hyuk as if my life depends on him and cried out until eventually both of us calmed down and decided to go back to the room as they would be worried of us taking a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

After the whole ordeal, nobody had the energy to move even from their place as Taekwoon was still sitting on the floor with Jaehwan and Wonshik flopped beside him. They stopped crying as they had no more tears to do so. Hyuk and Hongbin also came from the toilet as they sat behind the elders.

They let the screen play the heart wrecking scene even though it makes them sick from all the blood but the fear of the bad guys doing something to Hakyeon is there. They just keep watching for any movement from Hakyeon as well as his captors.

Even after hours, Hakyeon doesn't seem to show any sign of movement which cause concern. From the screen, they couldn't see the amount of damage done to Hakyeon, so they couldn't judge how hurt is he from the continuous blows to his face.

After a while, a buff guy entered the room which causes the members to be on alert.  
The guy just moved to Hakyeon as he put a finger under his chin and raise Hakyeon's face. More blood started pouring out of his mouth from the movement but he's clearly unconscious as he didn't budge from the movement. The guy just let his face down and walk away doing nothing.

This is enough to cause an unsettling feeling in the members, staff and detectives gut. There is this bad feeling that something bad just going to happen even though they couldn't predict what. Detectives just hope they make moves so they could get nearer to them as their planning of bugging the money bag failed terribly.

\-------------------

Kidnapper POV

"So? Did he woke up?"

"No sir", replied one of my men.

"Well make sure he wakes up. I have a lot of things planned for him." I smirked thinking about all the thing I want to do.

The sound of screams from the pain, the fearful face, the begging, the tears, the feeling of warm blood in my hands surely thrill me. It's been really a while seen I felt this away. Every nerve in my body is tingling from excitement from just thinking about what I'm going to do. Imagine when I actually lay my hands on. The addictive feel is too much for me to control. All I have to do now is wait for him to wake up so I can relieve my pent up frustration because it's a waste to put on my act on an unconscious person because they won't feel the pain. There's no thrill in that.  
For now, I'll just lay down and regain my energy.

I didn't know I slept until one of my men wake me up from my peaceful slumber. It really pisses me off when someone wakes me up from my sleep.

"What do want now?" I growled at him and he visible flinched as he stepped back. This gives me a sense of power to see him afraid of me. I internally smirked but still pissed.

"He woke up."

My eyes are wide from excitement. He's awake! My toy to break.

"Well then. How about if we have a little fun with him." I smirked playfully as if the cat who caught a mouse.

**Author's Note:**

> i first wrote at aff.. but i kinda stopped using it so here i am XD


End file.
